vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
National Geographic Greyhawke Expedition
A photographic and anthropological expedition to the Eyrian Empire to learn something of the people they are in intimate contact with. The object of the expedition is to film about a zillion hours of video and carve a fascinating 30 hours out of it as a mini-series. Mind you it cannot offend anyone so it is going to loose a lot of punch. People The Earth Expedition Mikki Ashby Greyhawke expert, she spent several weeks there on vacation and knows a few people. She also has the ability to speak any language. She has a long running relationship with Anthony. Parents have been met. *'In Front of the Camera:' "Greyhawke is changing me, when you travel, you discover things about yourself, you add things to yourself that you never knew before. It's a beautiful place, but it can get scary in places. So can home." Gordon Meyers Producer -- Phaser and knife. Nat Geo finally got someone to replace Prudence Libra. he is a touch fussy as all such people are. Also risk adverse, which is going to give him ulcers by the by. *'In Front of the Camera:' "Do we have to bother with this right now? I have film to process. Fine, Woot, having a blast. Love the ship, tents is no way to live." Gerry Camern Still Cameraman, army experience, has phaser, a large knife, and mulitool. Has some overseas uncivilized experience. *'In Front of the Camera:' "I've roamed Earth with a camera and Greyhawke is no different. People are people. Yea, some of the people here have a greater variety in terms of body parts. Some are very different. But, it's people." Robert Renfield Video Cameraman, knife and mulitool. This guy is a self mobile platform for a camera. He goal in life is to "get the shot". *'In Front of the Camera:' "I was told that people didn't know much about technology, but I get asked about the cameras all the time. I don't have to fall back on "magic" better if you don't because some magician will want the technical details. They don't know, but those curious enough to ask are willing to learn." Carol Morgan Sociologist, replacement for Earl Viviano. BS,MS, PhD and not a drinker of koolaid. A woman that has had the looney ideas beaten out of her by the practical Field work in Bolivia, and China. She wears the required weapons without comment. She has a holdout phaser. *'In Front of the Camera:' Another weird job. It beats camping. Applying the new science to this is exacting. We are still working out what it all means. Carl Stirling Video Cameraman, knife and mulitool. Fresh young and eager. We shall see if any of that lasts. *'In Front of the Camera:' "I think I'm developing a fetish for equine butt. Our body guard is a stunningly beautiful Centaur woman with no sense of modesty, not that I'm complaining. The face is winning me over to the rest of her. I didn't expect such grace from so large a being. The Centaurs, Helenanna especially, move so fluidly and naturally. You expect what Hollyweird has always shown you, and boy did they get it wrong. Non-humanoid kinetics is a rich place for study." Gerry Wainwright Video and still camera, big knife, mulitool, tool box. Gear geek. Runs the solar power station. Could fix a bad day. *'In Front of the Camera:' "The lack of technology drives me crazy. The nights are so quiet it hurts. The only thing is the stars at night. Even in the towns great wheeling clouds of stars, none of them familiar. You could get lost in the sky, if it wasn't so damn quiet." Dr. David Tanner Anthropologist, big knife, small knife. Experienced and practiced, has done many a field trip into places where flush toilets are a myth. *'In Front of the Camera:' "A world without the Judeo-Christian viewpoint. A huge lab in the rough on a worldview that is totally different. They may not get me to leave. There is an attitude here that is extinct on Earth, the living pagan viewpoint unfettered by monotheism and with a lack of superstition. Magic works, priests have power, faith unrequited. Stunning, just a stunning viewpoint i want to and could study it for years."" Fenton Ursine MS Anthropologist, Still and video (small scale) Large knife mulitool. Has some real Haitian field world under his belt. Fenton experienced something dark and evil on Haiti. It broke him inside and left the outside seemingly unaffected. Seeing major divine magic in operation finished the job. Fenton came apart. He is now a Holy Attendant of Anthony (mainly as Toni) *'In Front of the Camera:' "I met the divine here. I saw things I don't think mortal eyes are meant to see. I saw dead, burned bodies recover. Dead people rise from the dead. I had my world shattered. And reassembled by a living angel. I'm not coming back. Don't come here, don't. You will never be the same again. I'm still not sure if that is a good thing." Harold Xavier BS Sociologist and science grunt, Big knife. Fairly green, it is his first real expedition. Had a brief "moment" when he realized that he had screwed one of Anthony's sisters. (He has a lot of sisters). Truly thought the wrath of the Divine was going to fall on him, until Mikki got him over the idea, rather harshly. (Her Mother's daughter to be sure.) *'In Front of the Camera:' "I keep looking for the White Rabbit. The whole world is a living Dungeons & Dragons game. Elves, wizards, Dragons. We have seen examples of all those and more. Lizards of the Coast is doubtless going to sue the whole world for copyright infringement. I love it. My damn head is going to fall off from twisting around to see everything. I wonder if I can expense a magic sword." Those that Left *'Prudence Libra': Producer. Anti-weapons, wearing a knife under protest. She is a California professional victim, and fussbudget. Fired on the third day. *'Earl Viviano MS': Sociologist. Carrying weapons is an invitation to trouble. "If I don't they won't" fallacy. MS was on rituals of ordering fast food. 'In Front of the Camera:' "The place is a violent asylum the size of a world. People commonly go armed in the street. The so called police ignore assaults. I wonder what keeps this place from being a total bloodbath? The acceptable level of interpersonal violence is unacceptable. I can't wait to get out of here." Left during the Vacation Weekend. Dr. Craig Lee Fetours A professional anthropologist that turned TV face. He is an old hand at such endeavors and is practical in terms of what to expect. *'In Front of the Camera:' "A whole world unexplored...what is one expected to say? From the briefing we received I was half expecting knuckle dragging violent loons. Sure, blades are everywhere. I find that the people are intelligent and friendly, much like people anywhere. The technology is for the most part primitive, except for the common magic. There are hundreds of careers in sociology here. As broad and deep as the people of Earth...again." Dr. Fetour departed after the first year. He let the thing to Mikki and move on to other projects. Greyhawke People with the Expedition Danya Half Elf merchant. She has been around enough to wear out a few bikes. Expedition Guide. *'In Front of the Camera:' "It's been interesting. Coran said it would be and he was right." Jous & Kana Caliman Half Elf Teamsters. Calm enough to sooth a stampede. *'In Front of the Camera:' "Every since we got off the road it has been a breeze. We like the ship." Anthony Allion Took over producer duties for awhile. Now pushes the expedition ride. At this point staying on because of Mikki. *'In Front of the Camera:' (grin) "Having fun." Events Day One: Arrive, meet and great. *Meet the Centaurs that are the bodyguards. Check into the Inn *They go to the market to buy horses and local knives, to the disgust of the liberals. *Back to the Inn to assemble the wagons. *Up to the Palace to meet Coran and to get his suggestion for a guide. Guide and teamsters are waiting with him. *Run into Molly Abba on the way out. After interviews with people at the Woodmanor court the Expedition returns to the Inn and makes notes on the footage done that day. There is a small and pointless debate on showing the naughty bits. The TV people being aghast at the idea and the anthropologists calling for "honesty" in their reporting. Day Two *Morning, after a filling breakfast the expedition makes for Quayside. The port for Woodmanor. *The town is busy with maritime activity. Large river boats are seen. Shipyards are present working on a number of vessels. They take a tour of the shiniest of the River boats speaking with the Captain about the boats in general. *The rest of the day is spent on the road. Traffic is heavy along this area. They see several groups an hour. *Ebon's Rest: The town is fairly large with an extensive dock area primarily occupied by fishing boats. The wreck of a river boat is seen with a dredging barge near it. No work was going on. *They stop in Ebon's Rest at the large Post Inn located there. Bards are playing lighthearted bawdy songs. *Rooms are a bit tight this time. Day Three *Encounter an overly authoritative guard troop on the road obsessing over their gold shipment. They get told and traffic resumes. *That night Prudence Libra throws a fit over the open display of steel She gets fired. Anthony takes over production until a replacement can be found. *Drunken idiot loses a fight to a wooden stature. Day Four *Slices of life on the road. A lunch stop gets footage of a farmer's market. *It is decided to take the expedition into the Elven forest across the river. *Stop of the night in a quaint Elven village. Day Five *Rain, heavy and we don't want to go out in that. *Much work gets done on the footage so far shot. The day spent mostly in per-production work. *Prudence Libra is still cooling her heels at the Abba House waiting for the gate to open. Day Six *Rain: A hurricane has dumped unseasonable rain on everyone. Farmers rejoice. *The crew is starting to twitch. *Mikki spends time getting to know her new boyfriend. Day Seven *Get moving again. More spices of life along the road. *Lengthy interview and tour of a typical Elven forest farm. *Stopping for the night in a less quaint Elven village. Discussion about some of the larger landmarks, including the Great Mother Tree. It is decided to take the offer of a flying ship and hit the larger areas rather than trundle through the forest seeing much the same for weeks. Day Eight *Morning starts with the "Helen", a flying ship of some size in the village meadow. Great shots of the local kids reacting. *Expedition loads up to fly to Delta. *Prudence Libra is shipped to Earth. Discovery does not yet have a replacement producer. *The expedition makes an early stop in Maltaarano. Julian's home town. A village with a famous healer school and a large number of half Centaurs. *An interview with Raphael, a half Centaur who has spent enough time on Earth to comment on the differences in an intelligent fashion. He is interviewed in his workshop with some titillation over the fact he isn't wearing any clothing. *Kim du Hoc the Head of the Healer's School in interviewed about said school and its impact. Day Nine *The departure for Delta is delayed when Harold Xavier is not found on the ship. Category:Games Category:Groups Category:Culture Category:Media